


a loaded gun in trembling fingers

by Latte429



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: Sixsmith 静静坐着，展示了“爱”的万千变体。爱，是钻研的成果，是科技的突破，发乎于情，费心劳力。爱，是注定悲剧的理想家，决心追随情人踏入黑暗、步入死亡之地。爱，是Robert Frobisher，整夜舞蹈在烟雾缭绕的房间，皮肤上沁出麝香的气息。背负爱的重担，我沉陷到底。爱，天花乱坠，不过一字。
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith
Kudos: 2





	a loaded gun in trembling fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a loaded gun in trembling fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621456) by [greatcatsbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcatsbys/pseuds/greatcatsbys). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.  
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文是为了存个档。

与Frobisher的友谊超越了一切，Sixsmith找不到合适的词汇去描述。  
  
在彼此小臂上涂画的暗语里，在去克罗莫度周末的火车旅行中，在周三早晨前往格雷沙姆教堂，因窃笑被虔诚的教师们呵斥的经历里，他们的友谊若隐若现，千丝万缕。他们的友谊，是Sixsmith又一次弄错音乐术语时，Frobisher脸上难掩的嫌弃；是戏称散发王霸之气的Frobisher是自命的“作曲家”后，Sixsmith唇边一抹满足的戏谑。他们的友谊，是Frobisher收到剑桥录取时轻耸肩膀，漫不经心的叹息里捎带的一丝抗议。 _那是精英们的精神乐土_ ，他坚持——于是他们的友谊，化成Sixsmith跟着他选择凯斯学院时，两人心照不宣的笑意。  
  
***  
  
Frobisher想起了情人们的名字。  
  
他们的轮廓、他们的笑容、他们的癖好——所有理论上讲， _应当_ 重要的东西——全都不可避免地模糊在漠然流逝的时光里。但名字，名字有所不同。每一个名字被大声叫出时都有不同的发音、不同的节律，让人想起不同的色彩。有那么些时候，Frobisher独自一人，他就用这些名字谱曲。闪烁着生动色彩的名字们，那些曾经重要的名字们，在他的双手之下绽放成靡丽的交响曲。而那些褪色的名字们则伴随着乏味的和弦，化为一支支四四拍的曲子。  
  
Frobisher乐于和名字有趣的人发展关系。他们的名字能谱出更美的乐曲。  
  
像Sixsmith这样富有韵味的名字出现在他的名单上，似乎是再自然不过的事。  
  
***  
剑桥每一个麝香弥漫的夏季，都会有铺天盖地的流言蜚语。这一年，Robert Frobisher的名字常被教养良好的骗子们挂在嘴边，不同于大多数学生，Sixsmith没有觉得他们恶毒（但真实）的语言有什么新奇。在纽纳姆，Frobisher是一则警世故事；在三一，他是父母向你提醒过的浪子。 _他将自己包裹在你华丽的衣饰里，你的美酒里，你的言语里，你的亲吻里。他会榨干你的钱，偷走你的心，什么都不留给你。_ 这样的言论，Sixsmith听过不下百次。这是对Sixsmith所知的那个Frobisher，那个让Sixsmith抱怨连连的Frobisher的虚假阐释。Sixsmith所知的那个Frobisher常常不请自来，在暧昧的清晨穿窗而入，头发散乱、双唇红肿、隐晦的、顺从的笑爬满他柔和的脸庞。这成了一种惯例，一种Sixsmith想要避免的危险情形，他不置可否地耸肩， _做出封口的手势。_ 通奸、情欲及它们所带来的不可告人的愉悦，都是两人友谊里默默划定且彼此尊重的界线。 _没有询问，就不必撒谎。_ 惯例，一如既往。但是，大众舆论让Sixsmith觉得昏乱痛苦，厌恶至极。  
  
流言，缺乏事实本身所具有的维度。  
  
他的朋友什么样子，即便最详尽的解释都不能描述。  
  
故事中从没提起Frobisher的双手是多么迷人；高音谱号鲜活生动，如同分散的血脉印入他的手掌。它们从未提起过他一次又一次的出现，如同超脱凡尘的精灵，但每次都带着新伤痕——脖颈上大意的淤青，关节处脆弱的皮肤擦伤泛红。故事没能捕捉他写入作品中的傲气。Frobisher会给予作品无尽的怜惜，将音符和拍号轻柔地捧在手心里。Sixsmith没有见过这样炽烈的热爱，常常好奇Frobisher的情人们有没有引发他同样的爱意。流言无法——不能——传递Frobisher的信念；言辞于他来说轻而易举。他的言语饱含信仰和意志，字字都是对自由的肯定，对死亡、对上帝、对游离于二者之间一切事物的尖声吼叫。那些字句不断从他绝妙、绝妙的唇齿间散落，速度太快，让Sixsmith措手不及——Frobisher于是大笑，由衷地哈哈大笑，笑Sixsmith的茫然。他明白了，即使两人之间关系如此亲密，他们仍旧处在不同的圈子里，谈论着不同的话题。  
  
Sixsmith熟悉Frobisher，更甚于熟悉自己掌心的纹路。熟识，认同；但依旧谈不上理解。  
  
_没那必要，_ 他拖长了腔调。 _专心搞你的化学，读你的天书吧。我确定，那会更加吸引你。_ Frobisher眼中掠过一丝笑意，翻弄口袋想要找根烟吸。 _别去关心“为什么”和“怎么做”。_ 他放松下来，捏起一根火柴，将它朝向灯火。 _那条路上，只有疯子。_  
  
万能的答案，Sixsmith苦涩地沉思着，而且，眼前就有现成的例子。  
  
***  
  
周四早晨，站在凯斯学院外卵石铺就的人行道上。天气该死地潮湿，空气冷冽而刺激。一辆价值不菲的福特汽车平滑地碾过积水，头灯照亮了大片水坑，倒映出Sixsmith的身影。他一个人站在那里，一把黑色的雨伞替他遮挡了坏天气——多少起了点作用——他缓缓呼出口气，然后，街角传来的溅水声引起了他的好奇。  
  
Frobisher毫不客气地冲向Sixsmith，积水湿透了他的裤脚。Sixsmith隔着老远就看清了友人微翘的鼻尖，还有他帽檐上漂亮而无用的褶子。他冲过来钻进Sixsmith伞下，轻轻叹了口气，微红的面孔上带着洒脱的笑意。头发乱七八糟，毛衣也磨毛了边角，偶然溅入的雨滴描摹着他的脸庞，一路滑向他红润、红润的嘴唇。像在炫耀灵巧的舌头，他毫不在意地舔去了那一滴水。Sixsmith带着点儿莫名的情绪瞟瞟友人，不知不觉就红了脸。  
  
Frobisher微笑，递上一根香烟。  
  
***  
  
正是科西嘉岛一年中最美的时候。  
  
伸长手臂，漫天星子似乎触手可及；触手可及一如彼此的头发、四肢、眉眼。Frobisher懒散地躺在地上，和Sixsmith分享最后一支烟。一缕烟雾溢出他的嘴唇，飘散在无所不包的天际。Sixsmith迷迷糊糊地看着，这一刻，觉得自己轻飘飘如同那一缕烟。  
  
寂静在空气中蔓延，只能听见深深呼出烟雾的响动。Sixsmith偏头，把视线投向躺在身边的友人。晦暗的光线下只看得到Frobisher的骨架轮廓——光线洒上他的侧脸、他的下巴、他的锁骨，他的双眼则隐没在阴影里。 Sixsmith倾身从友人唇间抽走香烟的时候，Frobisher笑了，阴影移动，露出他的嘴唇——那是Sixsmith窘迫地、不顾一切地、自凯斯学院外那个下雨的周四之后就一直渴望探索的双唇。Sixsmith没有动，俯视他最好的朋友，一分钟、许多个一分钟。片刻的凝滞里，经年的界线、惯例、深思熟虑忽然崩碎炸开，变成了更有意义的东西。  
  
谨慎而短暂的吻，满天星辰是唯一的、庄严的见证，见证他们的堕落。一吻即分，他们并肩躺下，静默在蔓延。他们接吻了，一切都变了。一切都没变。变化仅仅是焦虑，迫不及待。他们接吻，然后震惊、释然和满足在潮湿而渴切的唇瓣间鼓动。他们接吻，星星仍在注视，大地坚实如初。吻，再吻，吻了又吻，自由地倾倒在彼此的怀抱里，Sixsmith一直害怕的自由，Frobisher一直渴望的自由。他们要吻，吻到自然毁灭。他们要吻，吻到地球停转。他们亲吻，将一切置之脑后——那一刻，他们相信自己可以触到漫天的星星。  
  
_现在怎么办？_  
  
他们躺在那里，仿佛经历了一次永恒。Frobisher的耳畔响起乐声；他望着天空，等待一颗彗星。  
  
  
***  
  
Sixsmith 静静坐着，将“爱”的万千形态汇集一身。  
  
爱，是钻研的成果，是科技的突破，发乎于情，费心劳力。爱，是注定悲剧的理想家，决心追随情人踏入黑暗、步入死亡之地。爱，是Robert Frobisher，整夜舞蹈在烟雾缭绕的房间，皮肤上沁出麝香的气息。 _背负爱的重担，我沉陷到底。_  
  
爱，天花乱坠，不过一字。  
  
***  
  
打破友情和爱情的界线使Frobisher对享乐主义有了崭新的认识。他酩酊大醉、口无遮拦；慵懒地接吻，留下痕迹。  
  
或许是突如其来的浪漫让人措手不及，或许是单纯地心无所惧。不论如何，他展现出无畏的勇气。在Frobisher眼里，所有后果都不值一提。  
  
Sixsmith的世界奇妙地焕然一新。  
  
随后的几个星期，他们奔波在各色旅馆和酒吧里，不顾一切地拥吻在图书馆里、在公园长凳和汽车的后座上。爱上Robert Frobisher 渐渐占据了Sixsmith全部的时间，与他相伴的每一分钟都激起Sixsmith躁动的渴望，无他作陪的光阴乏味到等同虚度。 _此时不做，更待何时？_ 他低声呢喃。一切随心而行。此时一刻千金。  
  
Sixsmith——逻辑分明，有条不紊的Sixsmith——对此毫不在意。  
  
***  
  
他们躺在一起，四肢交缠。远处传来教堂的钟声，阳光倾泻在纠结的被单上。Sixsmith翻个身，点了根烟。  
  
_我觉得自己要负些责任，为了……我的罪孽。_ Frobisher说着，愉悦地挤了挤眼睛。他顿了一下，板着手指细数。 _抽烟、和人私通、在工作日喝酒。_ 他不耐地啧了几声，咧嘴一笑。 _还有最最不可饶恕的，Sixsmith。事实上，也是滑天下之大稽的。_  
  
Sixsmith暴躁地环抱双臂。 _你一向自视过高。这些我自己也能发现，不用你说。_  
  
Frobisher埋进Sixsmith的肩窝里，柔软的短发轻蹭Sixsmith突出的锁骨。 _误入歧途的小可怜Sixsmith。_ 他微笑着，在亲吻的间隙里低喃。 _这言论太滑稽了。_  
  
_为什么？  
  
嗯，“爱”不是你常常挂在嘴边的嘛。  
  
所以，“爱”也是你的罪孽之一？_Sixsmith嗤笑，忍下翻白眼的冲动。 _说吧，愿闻其详。_  
  
_哦，它毫无疑问是罪孽，_ Frobisher狠狠地摇摇头， _它理所当然是的。_  
  
Sixsmith钻进被单里，温暖的感觉在全身蔓延。 _接着说。听听有什么新鲜的。_  
  
Frobisher坐起来，狂躁地比划着说道。 _好吧，爱让人上瘾，不是吗？爱甚至毫无意义。上帝啊，数百年来成批成批的浪漫文学早就把这些说烂了不是吗。爱摧毁一切，撕心裂肺，连伟人也难逃毒手。_ 他紧紧抿着嘴唇，就这么坐了一会儿，然后把头抵在Sixsmith的胸膛，描摹他肩膀上、脖颈上以及手掌和臀部的皱褶缝隙。 _理智点儿，Sixsmith。想想这些麻烦。_  
  
Sixsmith在被单下蜷起身体，放轻呼吸，用双手引导着Frobisher摩挲的手指。  
  
_觉得它会毁了你是吗？_  
  
  
***  
  
激情澎湃、肆意妄为、多变如风。爱上这样一个男人，注定是种挑战。  
  
短短时日内，Frobisher那种用矛盾的观点看待一切的癖好让Sixsmith心生倦怠，精疲力竭。Sixsmith叹息，低头看看他的笔记，希望看在他俩现在——嗯，你懂得——的份儿上，Frobisher别再期望什么特别优待了。  
  
Sixsmith告诉Frobisher—— _你可以继续扮演血腥玛丽，或者玛丽，只要你喜欢想怎么矛盾都行，该死的那根本什么都改变不了_ ——Frobisher一脸阴郁，表情木然。 _真难看。_ Sixsmith温柔地亲吻Frobisher，把这份恶意从Frobisher的脸上抹去，虽然未能完全平复对方的情绪，但Frobisher还是回应了他。  
  
\--  
  
_你的双眼与众不同，Sixsmith。_ Frobisher伏在情人的大腿内侧，轻声呢喃。  
  
Sixsmith的唇角溢出喘息，急切想被净化。  
  
能够与Frobisher共度的时间只有这些，而能和他在床上度过的时光就只有这些——说得再直白点儿——一天之内只有这么多。Sixsmith知道这个。Sixsmith知道，但并不完全理解。这是个无限循环的主题。  
  
Frobisher的双手，如此精准，如此无情，如此罪恶地扯去了Sixsmith的内裤。  
  
_你的双眼与众不同。_ 他重复道，肌肤相亲。 _你早知道的，对吧？_  
  
这并没能让Sixsmith独特的双眼停止刺痛。 _上帝啊，_ 他希望这可以。  
  
\--  
  
一天傍晚，Frobisher出现在凯斯学院，两颊淤青，双唇红肿。他带着伤，毫无愧意，就像这是他早已习惯了的风格。Sixsmith合上他的双眼，夸张地亲吻Frobisher，为伤者考虑，他装作享受那鲜血的滋味。Frobisher的呼吸打在Sixsmith的颈侧，轻声咕哝着： _哦，我的Sixsmith，这一切都值得了_ ——带着笑容，他再次离开。  
  
不久之后他再次出现，不耐地敲打Sixsmith的窗户，急切期待新的伤痕。  
  
\--  
  
_继承权被剥夺。_  
  
Frobisher盯着地板，研究那块地毯。  
  
他们谁都没提这件事。也不必提起。空气中阴湿的气味，台灯的装饰，窗台上积攒的灰尘，无处不在诉说这个事实。接吻。这样的表达，比含混的语言和混乱的语句得体多了。  
  
他们的夜晚总是溢满色彩和协奏的声响，不知餍足的心意让一切变得轻易。但今晚，安静，无力。每一声心跳都装满沉重。他们大醉，抽烟，又一次做爱。怠惰还是没有消退。  
  
阀门轰然洞开。老套的故事被再次润色。一个关于怒火、死亡、冲动，四根指节上沾满鲜血的老套故事。他提到了自己的兄弟。漠然冷笑，给自己添了一杯白兰地。  
  
老套的故事被再次润色。Frobisher也不明白，为什么今夜，这故事让他遍体生寒。  
  
那个晚上，Sixsmith用自己美好的嘴唇，探索了Frobisher身上的每一处缝隙，希望Frobisher血液中涌动的每一股狂喜，都能修复Frobisher枯萎的躯体和疲倦、疲倦的心神。  
  
\--  
  
是盛夏，是自杀，是偏远之地闷热的战壕。是再起的烽烟，是街头散落的残破贝壳，倚在窗边，浸透了每一页五线谱的行间行间行间。是爱情，是死亡，是红白蓝的交响，是凯斯（学院），是剑桥，是上帝。是白色尖篱内的法式别墅里，那善于压榨的老人和他善于压榨的妻子，是他们倾情演绎的扭曲的欢乐家庭的游戏，是一个男人对于屈从的抗拒。是一个男人的话语，是一个男人疲倦的眸子，是一个男人丢失的手枪。是另一个男人的微笑，他茶色的头发，他的不屈不挠坚持到底。是“触景伤情，泪洒千行，有感人之必死（注释1）”被陌生的语言和标准的节奏予以阐释。确实如此。 _触情伤情，泪洒千行。_ 是C小调，该死的完美基调。是一个男人逐爱追梦的能力。睡去，也许要做梦（注释2）。  
  
的确如此。  
  
  
\--  
  
Frobisher的眼角瞄到了Sixsmith的身影，正一步步踏出阴影，倾泻而下的光芒为他高挑的身形笼上生动的色彩。Frobisher尽力咬住干裂的下唇，将自己拉离失控的边缘。  
  
度秒如年，麻木的感觉在他的发间呼啸而过，留下他，躯体僵滞。他现在完全可以跑向Sixsmith，扯去那顶滑稽的帽子，吻他个天昏地暗，把Sixsmith也拽进这一片晦涩里。  
  
_完全可以。_ 但Frobisher决定不那么做。他双目充血，思维被一片阴翳所遮蔽。倒进Sixsmith的臂弯里将会是独一无二的奢侈完美，是冰与火的交融，是激射迸溅的花火。  
  
他渴求这个。哦，多么渴求。Frobisher静静坐着，听到自己的决绝掷地有声。  
  
他把注意力聚焦在风景上，好让自己分心。橙黄，鲜红，晕白。纯洁，沉静，安宁。短短一瞬，充满张力。 _他们绝对不会得偿所愿，_ Frobisher暗暗发誓， _他们永远也抓不到我。_  
他冲着渐渐退后的阴影微笑了，满是自豪。 _Sixsmith，但你永远可以，与我灵魂相契？多古朴的说法。我几乎能想见你大笑的模样了。真的，随你喜欢，把它怎样都可以。或是装进盒子里，以备他日之需。或是吊在佩特卧室的窗楞上，让他好好瞧瞧。_  
  
老套的故事，被重新润色。  
  
_你甚至不需要理解。_  
  
赦免是最终的结局。  
  
**_我希望你不要。_**  
  
\--  
  
爱情是一把鲁格尔手枪，被唐突地塞进自己的嘴里。  
  
爱情是一次糟糕的日出，边缘泛起红红紫紫的光晕。天幕上没有星星的痕迹。  
  
于是Frobisher闭上双眼，看见了科西嘉岛，看见了满纸的音符。  
  
乐声渐强，他静静等待，数到了他的四分休止符。  
  
  
\--  
  
爱情，迟到了两分钟。  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.原文sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangent 出自《埃涅伊德》，译者看不懂，查了维基百科，看英文解释是：there are tears for things and mortal things touch the mind.于是转译成现在的版本，欢迎指正。
> 
> 2.于是，此处应该还是说F自杀。语出自《哈姆雷特》。原文：To sleep, perchance to Dream. 但联系上下文是：To die, to sleep; To sleep, perchance to Dream; Aye, there's the rub. 死，就是睡眠；睡眠，也许要做梦，这就麻烦了。


End file.
